<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Set On You by professional_benaddict, puppypeter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115210">Heart Set On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict'>professional_benaddict</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypeter/pseuds/puppypeter'>puppypeter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Boys Being Boys, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Minor Injuries, Player Peter Parker, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Volleyball, Volleyball AU, coach tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypeter/pseuds/puppypeter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker is the best right side hitter Tony has seen in years. The teenager is a treasure for the high school volleyball team, and they might just have a shot at competing against other high schools. And even better, Tony thinks Peter could go pro.</p><p>But, during a practice match, Peter injures his knee. Badly. And that first trip to the hospital is just the beginning of a long and difficult recovery. But, it is also the beginning of Peter and Tony’s relationship. Are they something more than just coach and player?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Past Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Coaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and his team get new coaches, and a new adventure begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi hi hi!! Look who has joined, Remi!! This is my first collab with Remi, and I am so, so excited to show you this au that we have been working on for a while now. </p><p>Unlike with my other works, this will not be updated regularly. We have handful of chapters ready, but considering both Remi and I and our personal lives, we decided to update now and then. We hope you still stick around and see what we have to offer with this verse :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old coach had quit. He might as well have vanished from the face of the Earth, because no one at Midtown High knew why he left or when. And if the teachers and staff knew, they were not telling.</p><p>And so just like the rest of the volleyball team, Peter was uncertain about whether there was any point to showing up to Monday morning practice. But, the boys’ volleyball team had quickly decided in the group chat that they would go to the school’s gymnasium anyway. Even without a coach, they could have some fun and practice by themselves.</p><p>Peter had gotten into volleyball in middle school, but during his first year at Midtown High, he grew very fond of the sport. Passionate, even. During his first year, the coach was very impressed with how high he could jump despite being 5’7, and so since then he had been part of the boys’ volleyball team. They were good at working together, a family before a team, but that unity was not enough to get them past the first round in nationals. They needed a serious upgrade in technique and skill to do that. Peter hoped this was finally going to be their year, but when he walked into the gym and saw nobody there, he started seriously doubting his hopes for nationals. That is until he noticed two bickering guys coming out of the coach’s office.</p><p>“It’s still late summer! Of course they can warm up outside. It’s always so tricky to get warm in a tiny gym by just running around.”</p><p>“Honey bear... you’re just saying that cause you always had a hard time warming up, cause you’re so lazy.”</p><p>“Shut it, you!”</p><p>Peter felt like he should not be here. Even though he had already changed into his practice clothes and with his bag over his shoulder, all ready to start practice, he felt out of place. The chemistry between the two men in the gym filled up the whole space, like they were the only ones here. Their banter was snappy, but with an underlying friendliness and familiarity.</p><p>“Oh! Hey, kid! I hope you’re not the only one coming today.”</p><p>Peter involuntarily straightened his back when addressed. He squeaked out his reply, and his voice bounced off of the walls in the empty gym.</p><p>“Uhm.. hi? I'ma.. I'm Parker. Peter? Uhm one of the hitters?” Peter looked left and right between the two men, trying to figure out who might be the new coach. Maybe both?</p><p>“Nice to meet you Parker Peter, I'm coach Stark.” The shorter one of the two said, the one with the goatee. “So, where’s everyone?”</p><p>“I think they might be outside? The football team trains outside only in the afternoon so the pitch is usually free for us to warm up there.”</p><p>“Right, right. We can head out there then so that you can get a proper run in to warm up. Can you set up the net and everything?” Tony, the coach, asked and patted his coworker on his back. The slightly taller man grumbled something, but headed over to the equipment room without further complaint. Coming up to Peter, Tony patted the teenager on his back as well, directing him outside again.</p><p>“That’s Rhodey. He’s a bit grumpy now, but that’s only because he didn’t get to be main coach. He’ll get over it in a few days though. I’ll join you outside in just a moment.”</p><p>Nodding wordlessly, Peter headed out of the gym, relieved to see the rest of his team, and the girls’s stood by the football pitch just up ahead.</p><p>“New coach incoming!” Peter yelped to Ned, unable to keep his voice down due to his excitement.</p><p>“Oh, damn! What happened to Mr Jameson?” Liz asked. She was on the girls’ team, but during the first year they all trained together, so Peter knew her well.</p><p>“I heard he got fired!” Flash commented.</p><p>“No, he didn't, he was such a nice guy!” Betty objected.</p><p>“Anyway, who’s the silver fox over there?” MJ asked, nodding her head towards the gym entrance. Tony and Rhodey were both heading over, and Peter choked on his spit as he took in MJ’s choice of words.</p><p>“Shush, MJ, he can hear you! And that's the new coach. He doesn’t look like one though?”</p><p>“What does a volleyball coach look like?” Abe asked.</p><p>“Old, white haired, very much not fit? Or loud, aggressive and scary as fuck, like that Beck guy from Jersey High.” Yasmin pointed out, making everyone hum in agreement.</p><p>None of them liked Beck. His team might have been one of the best and the winner of the last two regional and national titles, but they sure as hell did not know what having fun meant. Peter hoped Coach Stark was good at his job, and that he could train them well, while also letting them maintain their friendships. But, as of right now, none of them had a clue what Stark and Rhodey were going to be like, and so they watched quietly and intently as the two coaches made their way over to them.</p><p>“All right, good morning!” Tony clapped his hands as he called out, making sure he had everyone’s attention before continuing. “I’m Stark, the new coach. And this is Rhodey, the assistant coach. We’ll do all the name stuff inside after warming up out here. Give me 10 laps, come on!”</p><p>Everyone scrambled to set aside their bags before hitting the football court and running clockwise around the edges. No one even dared to cut any corners short, which they sometimes did with the old coach. But, these two seemed serious and so the two teams run quietly. Occasionally, Peter checked behind him whether the new coach was pleased with their running speed. So far, he had not said anything.</p><p>“How old is he?” Ned asked where he was running next to Peter.</p><p>“Ugh, I don't know? He seems younger than Coach Jameson, but I think anyone would be?” Peter snorted.</p><p>“You think he’s still gonna let me be the guy in the chair? I didn't code that programme from scratch just for Jameson.” Ned groaned lightly. Peter glanced back at Coach Stark for a second, then turned to Ned again.</p><p>“You might have to play a few games instead of chilling with your laptop on the bench, but I'm sure he's gonna love having an interactive app to plan the games? You are a genius my friend.”</p><p>Peter caught a glimpse of Ned’s grin.</p><p>“Race you for the last lap!” Ned shouted before running ahead, which was his way of letting Peter win easy as a thank you for the genius compliment. Peter chuckled, and picked up his speed, which was still just 80% of his capability, and left Ned in the dust behind him. However, Peter regretted that choice to run faster, because it seemed to inspire Stark to push them harder.</p><p>“All right, turn it up a notch now! We need your hands to get warm! Sports tape ain’t cheap, so I want no injuries!” The coach called out, clapping once again to get his new players to run faster.</p><p>The team did as they were told, and went into a fast jog for the last four remaining laps. As exhausting as it was, the teams’ spirits remained high thanks to Ned’s somewhat dramatic complaining of the running speed.</p><p>“Good! Good work. Now, back inside and we’ll start on some passes. Two and two together.”</p><p>Back inside the gymnasium, Rhodey the Assistant Coach had finished setting up the net, and had also brought out the trolley with the volleyballs. The two coaches gathered up and started muttering to one another. Peter could not help but be curious about what they were saying, and did not even hear Ned when he called out to him.</p><p>“Ay, yo, Peter! I can’t do passes by myself!” Ned whined, stomping over to Peter to drag him away from trying to eavesdrop on the coaches.</p><p>Peter could not help but be curious. What was this year going to be like? Did they finally get a coach that would make them successful or would it be like Jameson 2.0? Perhaps most importantly, was Coach Stark any good at volleyball himself? Sure, this was Midtown High, one of the top schools in the region. However, their volleyball team was not exactly trophy champions like the football team. Was Peter cocky for expecting a good coach?</p><p>“Ned?” Peter called while passing the ball back to his friend. “How good do you think they are? I mean, they look in their 50s. Usually pro-careers end at 31-32… that's like a looong time ago.” Ned could not help but laugh, considering they were not even born then.</p><p>“I guess there's one way to find out… Hey, Coach!” Ned shouted, making Peter yelp under his breath.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Peter whisper-shouted through his teeth. But, Coach Stark was already by their side.</p><p>“Yes…?”</p><p>“Ned Leeds.”</p><p>“Yes, Ned, how can I help?”</p><p>“Well, Peter wanted to know how well you play. You see. our old coach was kinda old too and so-“</p><p>“NED!”</p><p>However, Coach Stark just laughed and turned to look at his coworker, Rhodey.</p><p>“You hear this, Platypus? The kids wanna know if we're gonna do our backs in throwing a ball!”</p><p>“I mean we might be old, but we do still go to the gym. We should be fine... despite Tony overindulging in carbs.” Rhodey said, coming up to Tony’s side to poke at his middle section. The shorter man yelped and shooed at his coworker, and seemingly close friend away. The level of intimacy between the two coaches still puzzled Peter. Were they married?</p><p>“All right, it’s on!” Tony announced, then pointed to the rest of the team scattered along the gym. “You, you two, blondie and her friend on that side with Platypus and the rest of you on this side with me.”</p><p>In total, they were 12 players, so they each had 6 on their teams. A decent enough team for both, with height and strength more or less evened out. But, they had not played together all summer. Their dynamic and teamwork could not be any good. And in addition, they each had a 50 year old man on their teams? This was going to be interesting.</p><p>Peter took his usual position as right side hitter and turned his head backwards a bit to see Tony serve the first ball. He did a standing serve, but that was no surprise. After all, the coaches were not as warm as the kids were. Still, it was a good serve, but Flash on the other team received it well. Damn! However, Peter did not have time to dwell on Stark’s serve, because Rhodey was setting the ball. And he set in perfectly.</p><p>Liz had no trouble hitting the ball on their court. It seemed like the ball was pulled towards her hand like a magnet. How could Rhodey set the ball so well and match Liz’s movements perfectly on the first try?</p><p>Coach Stark would definitely need to do the rounds to recruit some extras, what with all last year’s graduates having left. The boys had one spare, but the girls would definitely need an addition if they wanted to compete with the other schools. However, during practice, they were never short on players, since the boys and girls were more than used to playing together.</p><p>All this thinking was distracting Peter a little bit from the game, or maybe a lot, since he apparently just about missed being hit by the ball square in his face. Well then. Not only could Rhodey do an excellent set, but he could also spike! Peter gulped down his lingering fear and relief from missing being hit, and sighed out a breath to calm himself. Could Coach Stark get them a point already? Rhodey was leaving them behind in the dust at this rate.</p><p>“Peter, you with me?” Coach Stark called out, making Peter flinch with excitement and nerves. The coach was going to give him a toss. And Peter had to nail it. On the other team, MJ served beautifully, and Peter watched as Ned received it.</p><p>“Nice receive!”</p><p>Now, get a good run up. Stark was in perfect position, and Peter ran towards the net, making a sharp turn to the other side. To his immense pleasure, Peter saw Stark tossing where he was about to jump, having read his movements. This was perfect! He was about to hit it, he could feel it already and-<br/>
He missed it?</p><p>The ball dropped on their court in with a non-satisfactory and sad bounce. Peter turned to the coach, furious.</p><p>“What was that?! That was way too high?”</p><p>“No, it was a good set.” Stark said calmly. “You just don’t know how to jump properly.”</p><p>The gym echoed with the players’ shocked ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’. Peter was definitely their best hitter, so hearing Stark say that he could not jump properly left them speechless, and a bit humoured.</p><p>“Whaddo… what do… what do you mean I can't jump?!” Peter squeaked. This was the one skill he was confident he had covered!</p><p>“C'me here, kid.” Coach said, coming around to Peter’s side. “You hit with your right hand, correct?” Peter nodded. “So, your strong leg is going to be your left one.” Coach Stark put his hands on both his arms from behind and dragged him backwards behind the attack line. Then, he nudged Peter’s calf with the tip of his shoe. “Put your feet shoulders width apart, okay, so… Now, it's like a little dance, you start with your strong foot so left, right, left… you need to gain momentum.” Peter slowly tried the steps first, and cringed at the awkward and mechanical feeling of his feet moving. However, he let the Coach guide him still. “Don’t worry about your hands now. Just think about your feet and jumping high.”</p><p>“It's kinda awkward… like I really have to think about it?”</p><p>“That's normal, and honestly, at this level some might say footing is not that important, but it helps. Everyone get behind the attack line and try! If you're left-handed, then Rhodey will show you the other side. He was also very goofy-footed in high school so…”</p><p>“All right, all right, Stark. We get it. But, seriously kids, in high school it didn't matter, but in college, my coach told me to show up regular-footed to the first practice so you wanna learn this!”</p><p>The practice match quickly turned into a spiking drill instead with focus on jumping. It would take a while for it to become natural, both coaches explained that, but still they both knew what they were talking about.</p><p>Peter could not help but be impressed, although mostly he was embarrassed still from questioning the new coach in front of everyone. On his third time jump and spike, Peter gave his run up his all, focusing on his steps and even counting them. Then, on his last step, he focused on his left leg, and immediately noticed a difference. And this time, he hit the ball Coach Stark set for him. The teenager was so overjoyed about his high jump that he did not even notice the painful pinch in his left ankle.</p><p>The rest of the training session went quite smoothly, with the whole team happily following the coaches instructions after they proved to have quite a few tricks up their sleeves. Coach Rhodes showed them a few more techniques they would be working on in the future sessions and encouraged everyone to be fully committed to the team and to prepare to work hard in this first trimester. That way, they could lay out the foundation for next trimester regional tournament. In addition, he encouraged the players to do some research into areas they themselves felt the needed to improve and to have a look online for other high school and college teams and watch a few videos for inspiration.</p><p>Coach Stark had been surprisingly quiet after they all played together. Peter really hoped that did not mean he was worried about their chances, as he knew the rest of the team and himself were going to give 110%. He could even start hitting the gym a bit more once they started training in the afternoons since aunt May would not be able to pick him up until later anyway. This year was going to be absolutely packed, with classes in the morning and early afternoon, staying in the library to complete homework, volleyball and then straight to bed. Peter really hoped he would manage to stay focused, as his scholarship depended on his grades.</p><p>He had to make it this year, with his grades, his friends, and his team. As Peter walked out of the gym after practice, he did so with a wide grin.</p><p>This was going to be his year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading! What do you guys think? <br/>Please give Remi some extra praise since she is the rookie around here hehe :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1999 Men's Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and the team discover some of Coach Stark's past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the joint morning practice for the boys and girls of the volleyball teams, the students went their separate ways into the locker rooms. Although showering time was added into their schedule, they still did not have much time to do it. Some also needed to get some food in before their first class started, but despite the rush, the atmosphere was filled with a mix of excitement and content. </p><p>“I wonder when they’ll choose a captain for us.” Ned stated, making the other boys hum in agreement. </p><p>“I hope they let us get in a vote at least. I mean, we know each other better than they know us.” Flash pointed out, making Josh shove playfully at Flash. </p><p>“Cause then we’ll all vote for you?” Josh laughed while Flash pulled an offended face. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t you vote for me? I was my teams captain in middle school!”</p><p>“And Ned was team captain last year.” Abe commented. “Although, that was just because Coach Jameson liked Leeds figuring out all the plays for him, no offence.” He added while putting on his school uniform. Ned could not help the snort, nor could Peter. Ned definitely was not captain material. He was good at planning, but definitely not the best motivational speaker. </p><p>Once ready, the boys all started walking towards the main building together, but soon split up to go to their lockers. Peter had Spanish class, his least favourite, but only because he struggled with pronunciation. He still managed a somewhat good grade. When Peter got to Spanish class, he slid into an empty sit right next to Michelle, like usually. </p><p>“Hey, MJ! Good training this morning! Our coach seems nice, right?”</p><p>MJ hummed back with a pensive look in her eyes. </p><p>“We don’t know much about him… A man of mystery. His dump technique works though, so…”</p><p>MJ was always so reserved in class and around other people, but Peter and her had been friends since the first year. When Peter persuaded her to join the volleyball team, he realised he had befriended a beast. MJ on and off the court was two different people. When she got into player-mode, she lost her laid back chill attitude and became so focused that the other team did not stand a chance. Thank God he was not on the girls’ team. MJ would beat him easily if they were opponents. </p><p>“But, typical for them to hire just men. Women can also coach boys just fine.” MJ grumbled, making Peter laugh lightly. Always the advocate and pushing for change. </p><p>“Hmm, you’re lucky that Warren is still with you guys. We’ll waste weeks just getting to know them, and them getting to know us. And you guys can just keep climbing higher and higher, all the way to nationals. Again.” Peter huffed, opening his notebook to reveal a fresh page.</p><p>“Ahhh, you’ll be fine, they seem way better than Jameson… Plus, you have two instead of one! So, I guess the principal really expects you guys to go places this year. No pressure.” She giggled. Peter rolled his eyes and was about to reply when the Spanish teacher walked into the class. </p><p>“Supongo que debería concentrarme ahora…” Peter mumbled under his breath, making MJ laugh out loud again. </p><p>Peter was glad they were taking this class together. It was the second year he chose it and he could definitely do with a study buddy, considering his other best friend, Ned, did not pick Spanish. Luckily, volleyball training was a daily thing, so he would still be around his friends regardless of classes.  </p><p>And having a solid group of friends around him while they got a new coach was a definite advantage. Everything was about to change, Peter could sense it, but instead of caving in to his nerves about afternoon practice, he focused on the excited butterflies in his stomach. Even if Coach Stark and Rhodes turned out to be tyrants, Peter would still get to play with his best friends. And that was all that mattered. </p><p>“Hey, Parker! I need you here with me! I know you have practice every day, but I still get to enjoy your attendance in my Spanish classes.” The teacher called out, making Peter snap out of his daydreaming. Damn! He had been gazing at the gym building out the window even. </p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I’m- I’m here.” </p><p>And Ms Kelley was right. Peter still had 50% of normal classes to attend.</p><p>Midtown High School of Sport, Science &amp; Technology was a high-end high school in Queens were students would do a variety of classes. Half of the time, they would focus on a chosen science or tech field, and the other half was dedicated to a chosen sport. </p><p>The first year was the only standard one where students would do a bit of everything, but by the second one they had to pick their specialisations. Peter had chosen chemistry and volleyball after falling in love with the sport in the first year, and having made most of his friends in that class. It was a lot of hard work being in advanced chemistry classes, while training and still having to be awake and pay attention in maths, Spanish and history class. But, he knew he was lucky to be there. Midtown High was a private high-school and it was not cheap, but Peter had passed all the entry tests and qualified for a scholarship that existed to encourage locals from Queens to study there. He really enjoyed it there and was going to work hard to keep good grades and make the most of the opportunity. </p><p>And this new opportunity, involving two new coaches.</p><p>“All right! We’re done for today. Remember the test next week. It will include the new adjectives and proverbs, so please read through that again to prepare. That’s all.” The teacher announced finally, although her announcement was half drowned by the students’ chatter and relieved stretches and groans. Peter was one of them, and stretched his arms high above his head. He could already feel the beginning of soreness setting into his muscles. And he loved it. </p><p>The next class was biology. Ned was also in that class, and so Peter went to sit on his usual spot for his friend to join him. After a few minutes of waiting, Ned appeared, and Peter could tell right away that something was off. </p><p>“What’s-”</p><p>“Josh’s older brother, you know the one in college now in DC? He said Stark’s like a famous player.” </p><p>“No way! But- that’s Josh, right? His brother is a bit of an airhead too.” Peter giggled, trying to keep his voice down. Sure, Josh was a bit of an airhead, but he was over 195 cm. Better not mess with that.</p><p>“Yeah, not the most reliable… Why would a famous player be teaching here, anyway? Elite school and everything, but if I ever became famous, I wouldn’t wanna deal with us.” Ned joked. </p><p>Peter wondered if there was a possibility that Coach Stark was one of those guys that liked to pass on knowledge. Peter himself had volunteered at a sports camp for kids a few times over the summer, just because he was a good enough player and it was fun. Well, maybe also because May had got him involved, with her and her yoga class. She could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be. </p><p>“Should we do some digging?” Ned asked excitedly. </p><p>“I don’t know…” Peter hesitated. “It doesn’t really feel correct? Like… he hasn’t mentioned it, so maybe he doesn’t want us to know?”</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Parker! Aren’t you even a little bit curious? He could be like super-famous! Maybe he’s the male Virginia Potts.” His best friend insisted. </p><p>“Maybe… But, then again, Virginia Potts is coaching the ladies’ national pro-team, while he’s coaching us Ned… us!” Peter really did not think Josh was right, there was no way Coach Stark was famous. He was a really good player, but that did not necessarily mean he had been on the pro-team.</p><p>“Did you guys say Virgina Potts?” A voice echoed from the row behind Peter and Ned. Turning around, the boys saw Betty and Yasmin looking at them intently. </p><p>“Yeah-”</p><p>“She’s so awesome!” Betty gushed, holding both of her cheeks with her hands. “It’s like my dream to meet her!” </p><p>“Even just seeing a match is close to impossible.” Yasmin huffed next to Betty. But, before the two volleyball girls and boys could continue further, the biology teacher stepped into the classroom, which was a clear sign that it was time to shut up and listen. </p><p>Obediently, Peter picked up his pen, ready to note down the topic for today. Although, he could not help but get distracted by everything else. Well, specifically volleyball. <br/>Usually, volleyball was often on Peter’s mind, but today it was even more so. Peter could not wait to get to afternoon practice to investigate Coach Stark even further. <br/>Just who was that guy anyway?</p><p>———</p><p>Later in the day, Peter found himself in the gym once again. This time they were stuck inside as the football team was using their field. Luckily, Coach Warren had not pulled the curtain between the two volleyball courts yet, so Peter waved hello to MJ and Liz who were already warming up. He quickly jogged to the changing room where he found Ned once again talking about Coach Stark’s potential fame. </p><p>“Why don’t we just Google it?” Flash asked while holding up his phone. </p><p>“No phones while training!” Harley grumbled, launching himself at Flash to get his phone. While the boys play fought, which some of the others joined in on, Ned retrieved his own phone from his pocket and began Googling. </p><p>“Guys, guys, you should see this.” Ned suddenly said, looking very much concerned. The boys all huddled around him to watch the Youtube video he had pulled up on his screen. The title indicated the video was from the Volleyball Men’s World Cup 1999.</p><p>“Shiiit...” Peter mumbled, his mouth falling open gradually as he looked at the video. </p><p>The video was not the best quality, but the rallies on the video were timeless. They were flawless. The US’ team was beating Japan with a 20-18 lead, and they scored another two points in a row against their Japanese opponents. The two players that stood out the most were number 7, a tall and sturdy black man, and number 11, a slightly shorter, but stronger looking white guy with a goatee. </p><p>“It’s the coaches!” Peter exclaimed, making the rest of the team shush him as they wanted to continue watching.</p><p>“1999… We weren’t even born then!” Abe commented. “And they were already competing in the world tournament”</p><p>Ned started scrolling through the suggested videos to see if he could find some more. </p><p>“This is amazing! We might actually have a shot this year!” Harley barely had time to finish that sentence when Ned was calling for their attention again. </p><p>“There’s another video.” Ned clicked on the thumbnail titled ‘US-Japan Osaka Municipal Central Gymnasium 99 - SCARY ACCIDENT’. It was much later in the match, as they could see from the score. The video showed a player suddenly falling to the ground while clutching at his chest and his teammates running towards him with the medics. The voices of the sports commentators halted for a second before kicking into full gear. </p><p>
  <em>“Oh-oh! Wait a second! It seems that our Stark just got injured! Badly! We-we cannot seem to understand exactly what happened…? He was simply mid-air when he just crumbled to the ground…?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It couldn’t have been a joint injury. I did not see him get that close to any of his teammates. Stark’s teammate Rhodes is helping him- Oh my god… It seems Rhodes is giving Stark CPR! Can this be happening? He- did his heart stop in the middle of the match? Here- here are the medics incoming! To those at home watching, your eyes are not fooling you… Stark is down!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We hope this is not what it seems, as Stark is definitely one of the best US hitters and makes an unbeatable duo with Rhodes as his setter. He is now being brought out by the medical team on site. I really do hope he is all right, but that looked more serious than anything I have ever seen before as a commentator.”</em>
</p><p>The silence in the locker room was deafening as the video came to a sudden end. The mood had shifted completely in the locker room, and no one knew what to say.</p><p>“C’mon, guys, let’s go warm up.” Keener mumbled unenthusiastically. </p><p>The atmosphere was less than ideal as the team stepped out into the gymnasium. Everyone was still playing the clip of Rhodey doing CPR on Stark in their minds, including Peter. He could barely look at the coaches without cringing. What was he supposed to think of all this? </p><p>Over by the net and the trolley with the volleyballs, Stark and Rhodey were chatting animatedly, as if that incident in 1999 never happened. Maybe it was all a fake? Perhaps the 7 and 11 just looked weirdly alike their coaches? Maybe…?</p><p>“Ay, Coach Stark! Where you and Rhodes on the national team?” Ned burst out. <br/>Damn, cat’s out of the bag now.</p><p>“Ahem…” Coach Stark seemed to immediately get flustered, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Yes, but it was a long time ago, you munchkins weren’t even born yet. What are you? 2001s? It was way over by then.” He explained while crossing his arms. </p><p>“He just about made it with his height.” Coach Rhodes joked. “He was lucky he could jump that high.”</p><p>“Just like Parker then.” Harley snorted while clamping both his hands on Peter’s shoulders from behind. </p><p>“HEY!” Peter protested. He wanted to joke more, to break the tension, but he could not get the image of Stark, unmoving and getting his chest pounded by Rhodes, out of his head. Luckily Coach Stark interrupted him. </p><p>“I was right side hitter and sourpatch here was my setter. A good enough one.” Stark laughed. “We’ve been together since high school, played together most of our careers till an injury benched me for good.” He shrugged, but the boys noticed a certain uncomfortableness in how he carried himself while talking about it. </p><p>Was that accident in 1999 the one that benched him? The video was quite dramatic. </p><p>“We might go there someday, but today’s not the day. I first wanna see what you’re all capable of. We want to go places this year, so get started with your warm up!”</p><p>While the whole team started running laps around the court, Rhodes put his arm on Tony’s shoulder. </p><p>“You all right there, shortie?” </p><p>Tony shrugged once again.</p><p>“I was hoping they wouldn’t find out. Kinda forgot the internet was a thing”</p><p>“Well, might be a good idea to let us tell the story rather than have the kids figure it out themselves. Or even worse, make up their own stories.” Rhodes pointed out gently. <br/>However, Tony shrugged him off. </p><p>“Let’s just focus on practice. That’s what we’re here for, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading! What do you think of Tony's past? We have some plans hehe...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are getting serious, and the boys choose a team captain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boys, gather up!” Coach Rhodes called out to Peter and his teammates as they were warming up. “As you can see, Coach Warren and the girls are with us afternoon. We are going to play a full match, boys against girls. We will alternate some of you so that everyone gets a chance.” </p><p>The boys let out a roar of excitement at the announcement, making the girls snicker amongst themselves. To them, the boys looked like a pack of half-tame dogs, who would become overjoyed over the simplest things. And today, that simple thing was a practice match. Before the boys could scramble off, Coach Warren cut them off. </p><p>“Before you go to your respective places, I’d like to let you know that we will be choosing the girls’ and boys’ captains today, so remember to play well because we’ll be watching for more than just technique!” Coach Warren informed them. </p><p>None of the girls dared to speak up, probably because they already knew Liz was going to be their captain again. She was a senior and had been the team’s choice the previous year, and that had led them to many victories. The boys however… </p><p>“But, Coach, will we get a chance to vote too?” Brad asked. “We’ve been playing together for a while and kinda have an idea who we’d like?”</p><p>Coach Stark turned to him. </p><p>“We can probably do some voting, but Coach Warren, Rhodes and myself will still have a say… let’s see how you play first!”</p><p>Both teams gathered up on their courts and started talking quickly to assign positions. While the girls just needed a few seconds and got into their best attack formation, the boys needed more time. Peter could feel Coach Stark practically breathing down his neck where he was stood close to the team to eavesdrop on their decision making. </p><p>“Okay, Ned, you go as setter. Josh, middle blocker. Peter, right side hitter, or left?” Harley asked, taking on the leader role easily. </p><p>“Right side!” Peter pipped up. </p><p>“Okay, good! Then, Brad opposite hitter. Who wants to be libero and outside hitter?” </p><p>“I’ll be libero!” Flash called out loudly. It seemed like he had been waiting for that opportunity. And that left Zack as the outside hitter. </p><p>“Are you guys ready or what? I’m gonna serve any second!” MJ called out from the other court and caught the ball that Warren passed to her. </p><p>“Hey, hold up! We didn’t flip a coin!” Flash objected, gesturing to MJ who was about to start. </p><p>“Ladies first.” Coach Stark deadpanned from the referee seat, and with that, he blew his whistle. “Let’s go!”</p><p>To start the match off, MJ served from the other side of the court. As expected, it was received by Flash who did a bump pass towards Ned. The setter caught it perfectly, and set the ball for Peter who went for the attack. Unfortunately, Betty and Liz saw right through it and immediately jumped up in perfect sync to do a double block and got the ball to fall right back to Peter and his team’s side. </p><p>Luckily, Peter shouted ‘mine!’ while receiving the ball with his left arm, and passed it high enough for Harley to set. Harley, however, decided to pass the ball to Josh, who was in the middle, who immediately proceeded with a forceful spike. Despite the girls’ team’s libero throwing herself to the ground to reach the ball, it went flying outside of the lines, therefore giving the boys the first point of the match. </p><p>“Nice kill, Josh!” </p><p>“That was awesome!” </p><p>“Let’s show ‘em!”</p><p>While the game proceeded, Coach Rhodes sat by the desk that was parallel to the court and jotted down some notes for the match analysis. This might have just been a practice match, but the school required proof of personal and team performance evaluation at every step of the way. The more Rhodey looked at the students’ playing, the more things he noted down that they could work on. The girls were definitely more aware of the possible types of attacks, as well as more coordinated with their defence. It was clear that they had not only had more practice, but had studied the techniques and possibilities of the game and its’ rules, and watched a lot of professional games. Coach Warren had informed him that she had taken the team to watch various college level matches in the past years as she wanted them to fully understand the game. </p><p>Yasmin, their libero, seemed a tad bit insecure, like she was not always sure of her next move. She was a new addition, being a second year, so she would definitely have the chance to improve her skill. Elizabeth and Betty, however, were one hell of a pairing. Rhodes sure did hope he could get a fantastic duo in the boys’ team as well. </p><p>On the other side of the court, the boys were good-ish. They played well and Rhodey could tell that they knew each other, but they were a bit rough around the edges, lacking that finesse that would make their rallies smooth. The older guys were, rightfully so, more confident in their play. However, the Parker kid had a spark in him. Rhodes looked at him jump so high to hit the ball from the top and his vision blurred for a second to a number 11 on his back. He shook his head to focus again. Peter’s landing was always sort of awkward despite having spent the past weeks working on that every single morning session, so Rhodey noted that down next to the boy’s name.</p><p>Just like Rhodey, Stark was also paying close attention to the Parker boy and his jumps. It was hard to tell who had the highest impact point out of him and MJ, but Peter was definitely up there. And he still had potential. Perhaps with some leg work at the gym and jumping practice, he could get a few centimeters higher up into the air. </p><p>Peter himself was definitely feeling this match. They were close behind the girls, with just three points to catch up, but the boys were fired up and ready to close that gap. Whenever Peter made an intense spike, he would cry out in victory and high five his teammates. The boy’s enthusiasm definitely raised the whole moral of the team. </p><p>“All right! Let’s get those points!” Harley called out, getting a unified ‘yes!’ from the rest of his team. </p><p>On the sidelines, Rhodes and Stark made eye contact and nodded.</p><p>The girls ended up winning, thanks to a few of Liz’s brutal spikes. It almost felt like they played for training in the beginning and switched up to official competition in the last set. The boys also had a tendency to try and catch every single ball, instead of realising when it was going to score themselves a point by going outside the lines untouched. </p><p>They definitely had lots to improve on. </p><p>“Grab your drinks and gather here, kids!” Stark called out. Both teams went to their respective sides to catch a breath and dry themselves off before sitting in a circle that included the coaches. </p><p>“Very well played! Start doing some cool-down stretches while we talk.” Coach Rhodes ordered. At the same time Coach Stark headed over to Rhodes and they whispered to each other. </p><p>“All right. We are going to have you vote for team captain, but we will vote as well, and our votes count twice. Coach Rhodey is gonna pass out some paper slips for you to write the names on and then you can put theeem… here… put them in my hat!” He finished while pulling his cap off. Peter giggled to himself while looking at Coach Stark’s spikey hair going in all directions. “You all right there, Parker?” Stark asked, making Peter flush. “You look a bit loopy... I would ask if you’re high on victory, but alas…” He laughed. </p><p>God, Peter loved his team already and it seemed the coaches were pretty cool too. He could not wait for the out of state tournament to start. But, first they need a captain. </p><p>Peter voted for Harley. It was an easy choice considering he was a third year with the best leader skills within their team. Most boys their age tend to puff up their chests a lot to seem wiser and mightier. But, Harley carried himself a different way. The leader role just seemed to fall onto his shoulders naturally, and he had no issue executing that authority well. So, Peter handed in his vote without any second thoughts, and continued with his stretches while sipping on his water bottle. </p><p>Once everyone had cast their votes, the coaches stepped aside with the votes, and conversed between themselves for a few minutes. But, they came to a decision quickly, and headed back to the team. </p><p>“All right, so... Rhodey and I have counted your votes. It seems we are already starting to think the same way, because the one who got our votes, and the most votes in total was... Harley Keener!”</p><p>Everyone cheered for Harley, but a single shriek cut through the laughter, ending it abruptly. Everyone turned to look at Flash. </p><p>“Harley?! T-that’s…” Flash stuttered. “You traitors!” Flash’s over-dramatic attitude made it clear to everyone that he was just joking. Even if deep down they knew Flash would have liked to be captain, they were also fully aware that Keener was the one that possessed not only the most experience, but also the right attitude. </p><p>A captain had to lead by example, and Harley had never skipped a single training session since he joined Midtown High. He even went to the gym as an extra just to keep in top shape for the matches. Plus, he was the kind of person you could talk to. He did not want to turn the team into a dictatorship like the captain of their competitors from Jersey High had. It had worked for them considering they had won, but it was really not Midtown style. </p><p>“Aw, it’s okay, Flash. You’ll get to be captain someday. When you’re 50!” Josh teased, making Flash even more agitated than before. While Flash continued to grumble and pout for the next few minutes, Zack consoled him by patting his shoulder. </p><p>“So… Captain.” Stark said, tipping his head in Harley’s direction. The boy straightened his back as he met the coach’s eyes, a soft and proud smile on his lips. “You’ll have a meeting with both of us and the principal tomorrow at 11am. We will be discussing travel arrangements to get ready for the tournament.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Harley nodded dutifully before being tackled to the ground by his teammates to be congratulated with his promotion. </p><p>Peter could not help but grin and laugh. He really could not wait to play against other schools. </p><p>“You’ll also check in with the team about jerseys and whatever swag you kids get these days.” Rhodes added while Ned and Josh and a few others continued to wrestle Harley and ruffle his hair. </p><p>“Wait...” Peter drawled. “Do you mean...?” </p><p>“WE GET JACKETS?!” Ned exclaimed, making everyone yelp and laugh. “What? The football team have ‘em!” </p><p>“Yes, I’m pretty sure you get jackets this year. School’s gotten some more funding.” Stark explained. </p><p>Hence why you are here, Peter thought to himself, grining from ear to ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading! Remi and I would love to hear what you think so far :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tries to balance his school work and volleyball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later during morning practice on a Tuesday, Coach Stark walked into the gym from the side entrance, trying to get through the door with a massive box.</p><p>“Coach! Do you need a..?” Brad went to ask, but by then Peter and Harley had already run up to help. </p><p>“Are these the new uniforms?” Peter grinned. </p><p>“I think it should be. Unless I ordered some more crap on Amazon while sleep walking.” Coach Stark laughed, then groaned as he dumped the box on the ground. All the boys jumped up to try and rip the tape to open it. </p><p>“Woah, woah, woah!” Harley shouted. “Get your butts back on the floor! It’s gonna be easier if I hand them out to you.” The recently appointed captain ordered, and watched with a pleased grin as everyone went to obey him, and sat on the floor. Meanwhile, Coach Stark cut through the box with a pair of keys. </p><p>“Ok, here we go!” Harley started as he took the first sets of clothes that Stark handed him. “We have a couple of XL ones. Jason and Ned, here. And lots of large ones… raise your hands, guys, so I can just chuck them to you. One small! That’s Parker, isn’t it?” Harley grinned at his friend. </p><p>“Hey!” Peter yelped back, but it only humoured the other’s even more, considering his yelp came out sounding squeaky and small. </p><p>“And here’s the shorts for the little guy… Parker, are you sure those are gonna be appropriate? They’d be underwear on me!” Josh snorted.</p><p>“I just thought I’d distract the competition with my nice booty!” Peter winked while all the boys laughed, and Coach Stark choked on his spit. </p><p>Harley finished handing out all the shorts and went on to the jackets and hoodies, but they were all bigger sizes. Peter did not mind it one bit, hugging his new jacket and hoodie to his chest while whispering to Ned about how ‘cozyyy’ they were. Lastly, Harley chucked everyone their one-size-fits-all beanies and packets of socks in the blue and yellow colours. </p><p>Despite how much the team whined, Coach Stark did not cave in to the team’s wishes to do today’s practice with their new blue and yellow jerseys. The coach stressed the importance of taking good care of the jerseys and only wearing them to matches and nothing else. But, he did let the team have their training clothes on, including the t-shirts, shorts and socks. They all had the school’s name and logo on them, and that definitely boosted the team’s moral. </p><p>“We’re a real team now! We look awesome!” Ned shouted out with glee, drumming his own chest like a mighty gorilla. Peter snorted and copied his friend. </p><p>“We’re gonna go to nationals! No way we can lose with how totally awesome we look!” </p><p>“Okay, okay, enough already.” Coach Stark grumbled, but there was a fondness in his tone. “We’ll start with practicing receives today. Everyone, make two lines. Rhodey and I will serve for you.”</p><p>Peter was happy to see the coaches actually being physically involved in their training, it felt like the total opposite of the previous year where Coach Jameson just about told them what to do. </p><p>“Don’t cross your thumbs guys!” Coach Rhodes stressed after Abe’s receive went off on the first go. </p><p>“Perfect receive, Flash!” Stark praised. “You’re our libero though, I wouldn’t expect any less! Boys, remember to make contact above the wrists! If the ball hits the wrists, you won’t be able to control it!” </p><p>Peter almost wished he could write down notes with the amount of advice the two coaches were giving them in the span of one exercise. After what felt like hours, but was probably only 10 minutes, the boys were ready to start feeling their wrists again. But, apparently that was not what the coaches had planned for them. </p><p>“Okay, now everyone on the other side of the net. Make a line and prepare to receive!” Coach Stark called out. </p><p>He then proceeded to move the desk from the side-lines to the side of the court opposite where the boys had queued, setting it between the net and the attack line and stepping onto it. Rhodey wheeled a couple of trolleys of balls next to him and passed him one before Stark immediately hit it. </p><p>Flash, who was first in line, had barely the time to receive it. </p><p>“More determined, guys! More convinced! I don’t want to see any hesitation to catch that ball.” Coach Rhodes called out. “Remember there’s not much time left until the tournament starts! Abe, you threw yourself too late, try again!”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>“Good. Better! Parker, here comes. Go for it!” Coach Stark called out. </p><p>It might have been Peter’s eyes fooling him, but he would have bet that the coach hit this one harder than the other balls. Peter dived for the ball to the left and he felt most of his body weight on his chest as he hit the floor. With his outstretched hand, he turned his wrist slightly upwards, and the ball flew up without touching the floor.<br/>
Peter grinned. He did it!</p><p>“What are you still laying there for? Get up, Parker!” </p><p>Shit! Peter bounced up again and rubbed at his throbbing chest as he made his way to the back of the line. </p><p>“You’ll get it next time.” Harley cheered, patting Peter’s back. </p><p>“Hmm, am I just imagining it, or is he being tougher on me? I swear he hit my ball harder than the others.” Peter mumbled.</p><p>Today’s practice was gruelling, but Peter loved every second of it. It was clear that competition season was coming up, since Coach Stark and Rhodes had definitely upped their training regime. By Peter’s third try at receiving, he was pretty sure Coach Stark was indeed training him harder than the other boys, and Peter thought it might be because he too used to be a right side hitter. Ned had admitted to feeling like he had Rhodey breathing down his neck, because they were both setters, and that there was no way he was gonna enjoy being benched this year. </p><p>After a very intense session of drills, technique, an actual game and cool down, the boys head into the locker room to change and say their goodbyes. It was almost 6 o’clock,  so Peter decided he might as well stay put and study at the gym, because even if he wanted to walk to the library, his legs would not cooperate. So, instead, he settled down on the floor in the entrance lobby, slipping his feet under the small bench and set his Biology book on top to read in. </p><p>However, Peter barely got to read one page before his eyelids started drooping. And stupidly enough, he gave in and laid his head down to rest on top of his book. </p><p>“Hey, Parker… Hey.”</p><p>Did someone just speak? Weird. There was a hand, caressing his upper back. </p><p>“You, all right?”</p><p>“Mmm…?” Peter mumbled. He was having such a good nap.</p><p>A nap?</p><p>Oh, shit!</p><p>“C’mon kid…I have to close up now. And, I think there might be someone waiting for you outside.” Coach Stark informed him, but all Peter could muster was a few mumbles in reply. “Are you sure you’re all right?” Coach Stark asked while pushing the palm of his hand to Peter’s forehead. The gesture made Peter wake in an instant, and now he was hyper aware of the man’s hand on his skin. </p><p>“You are a bit warm… Maybe you have a few lines of fever. Make sure to check it when you get home.” The Coach added, a hint of concern in his voice, but also sternness. </p><p>“My legs feel like jelly… but I feel like that’s your fault more than the fever…” Peter mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. For a split second, Peter worried that his comment made him sound arrogant and ungrateful in front of the coach, but much to Peter’s relief, the coach laughed lightly. </p><p>“You’re probably right. Now, c’mon, I’ll help you up.” The older man reached out for his hands. “Did you get any studying done?” The coach asked, handing over Peter biology textbook. The boy grimaced and chuckled nervously as he accepted the book, and then stuffed it into his backpack along with his notebook and Spanish book. </p><p>“I didn’t finish, no. But, I still have time to do it tomorrow.” Peter said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. </p><p>“Good.” Coach Stark deadpanned. To Peter, it was like getting a bucket of ice dumped on his head, which washed away his sleepiness in an instant. That comment was definitely a warning to keep up his grades. The sports programme is a tough one that way. All the while Peter has to improve steadily in his chosen sport, he also has to maintain a C average in his normal classes. </p><p>“Yes, sir!” Peter saluted, making the coach laugh lightly again. </p><p>“Come on now.” The coach said and gestured with his head for Peter to follow him out of the gym.</p><p>Out in the parking lot, Peter spotted May’s car and jogged over while waving goodbye to Stark. When he hopped into the car, Peter sighed heavily and thanked May at least a dozen times for picking him up. A few calm moments in the car was just what he needed, and Peter had to actively struggle against the tempting comforts of sleep during the ride. But, in his mind, he held fiercely onto Coach Stark’s comments earlier and hints about keeping his grades up. When Peter got home, he immediately went to eat, then showered before climbing into bed to let his poor muscles rest. Before calling it a night, Peter made sure to set his alarm half an hour earlier than usual, so that he could get to the court a bit earlier and look over his biology book. He was not gonna fuck this up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading! We’d love to know what you think of this chapter. It’s a slow burn, but Remi and I finally wrote the scene where Peter gets hurt. Get ready for the whump that’s coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Formation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter and his team get jerseys and their positions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm rang at precisely 6:30 am, but Peter was already awake. He jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his day. He changed right into his practice clothes, and grabbed a banana and protein shake to eat quickly while watching the sunrise. May was also up, and the two of them chatted softly about their upcoming day. </p><p>“Morning practice, huh? Make sure to shower after, so you won’t be cold for the rest of the day and catch a cold.” </p><p>“Yes, yes, May.” Peter whined fondly. </p><p>After his quick breakfast, Peter gathered his stuff and headed out the door. He wanted to get to the gym at school as soon as possible and practice some spikes before everyone else got there. </p><p>By the time he got to the gym, his ankle was throbbing. It had felt a bit stiff when he woke up. Perhaps he slept with his ankle in a weird angle. However, that is no excuse to skip practice. </p><p>The gym was empty when Peter arrived, but luckily unlocked, so he made his way in and to the lockers. After walking in just shorts in the cold morning air, Peter thought that just wrapping his ankle to get it warm would cure the ache. Luckily, he had a mother hen of an aunt, so he had a stocked up first aid kit in his locker, and took a bandage from there to wrap his left ankle. </p><p>Once wrapped up, Peter put his left shoe back on, only to realise that the bandage stuck out from under his sock. He would hate to worry the others, so he changed into his spare socks, which just so happened to be a thicker pair of baby blue socks. Even if his teammates might make a few mocking comments on his socks, it will just have to do. </p><p>To get his body and hands warm, Peter started with some running, then some sprints to increase his heart rate quicker. However, he did not push it to his max, not only because the real practice had not started and he should save energy, but because his ankle still felt off. The bandage helped a lot, but there was an uncomfortable sort of throbbing from within that Peter could not ignore. Peter started doing some passes against the wall instead, and forgot about his left ankle for now. </p><p>By the time, Ned, Harley, Flash and the rest arrived, Peter’s fingertips were warm and tingling from the impact of the ball. Peter loved that feeling, and so he skipped over to his friends happily. </p><p>“Yes, finally someone to play with! Harley, can you toss to me before the coaches get here?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, just gimme a second to drop my bag off.” Harley smiled. Peter could see how the captain was eyeing him up and down, and stopping at his socks, but thankfully the captain said nothing. “C’mon, pass me a trolley so I can chuck them all at you the way coach Stark does!”</p><p>“Man, I feel like he’s really hitting those balls hard!” Peter groaned back playfully. Harley could not help the snort. </p><p>“Oh, is he?”</p><p>“Stop!” Peter snapped back at the captain and tried to keep a straight face while doing so, although he failed quite quickly. “Just toss me some balls. And no snarky comments!”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Harley agreed, and dutifully set the first ball for Peter. </p><p>On his third spike, Peter felt a jolt of pain shoot up his leg from his left ankle. However, he shook it off without much second thought, and went in for the fourth spike. This time, he hit the ball so perfectly, that he momentarily forgot about his landing. But, even a fraction of a second lost in mid-air is vital, and Peter winced as his feet landed on the floor. He wobbled a bit, even making Harley pause. </p><p>“You okay, Peter? That looked-”</p><p>“Parker, what’s with that landing?!”</p><p>Peter’s whole spine stiffened at that voice. It obviously belonged to Coach Stark, and the boy gulped audibly before turning to face the older man. The coach was stood at the other side of the court, his hands on his hips and clearly demanding an explanation. Everyone else remained quiet as mice as Stark made his way over to Peter. </p><p>“I- ahem… I- it’s nothing… nothing, sir.” Peter squeaked. “I just got distracted by how perfectly I hit that ball.” He explained. </p><p>“I like how humble you are, Mr Parker” Coach Stark pointed out. “But, we can’t have Bambi playing in the tournament. We need to straighten that landing of yours.” </p><p>“There’s nothing straight abou-“ </p><p>“Shut up, Ned!” Peter interrupted Ned while colour started rising on his cheeks. Swallowing thickly again, Peter gathered his bravery and faced the coach once more. “It’s fine, Coach Stark, really! You’ll see now that we start proper training.” </p><p>Coach Stark looked down at Peter’s feet again for what felt like ten minutes, but must have only been 5 seconds. Remembering what he was wearing, Peter blushed even further and had to actively fight against the instinct to move his feet. But, when Coach Stark raised his head to meet his eyes again, his eyes were softer. </p><p>“Ok, but if it happens again, we’re adding ankle strengthening exercises to your routine. All right, enough standing around! Give me twenty laps ‘round the court, now!”</p><p>Peter let out the breath he had been holding when Stark turned on his heel and went the other way. From behind Peter, Harley inched forwards and raised his eyebrows while tilting his head suggestively in Peter’s direction.</p><p>“Don’t. Say. Anything.” Peter said through gritted teeth, but Harley was already laughing. Catching Peter totally off guard, Ned came up behind Peter to lift him off the ground, all the while mocking his squeaky replies to the Coach. </p><p>“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. You’ll see, Coach Stark!”</p><p>Peter squealed loudly to cover up Harley’s laughter and Ned’s mocking voice. On the other side of the court, Stark shook his head. They might need to work on Peter’s landing, but they sure as hell were fine when it came to team bonding.</p><p>——</p><p>“All right! Now that we’ve seen you all in action, Rhodey and I have decided on who is going to play which positions.” </p><p>The boys all gathered up, watching Stark closely as he made his way to the first position on the court. </p><p>“Harley Keener, setter.”</p><p>Of course Stark would say Harley first. He is their captain after all, however, that did not mean they could not mess with him a bit, so Peter whistled and whooped as Harley made his way to his position. The young captain shot Peter a look, telling him to be quiet, but Peter caught the hint of a smile on Harley’s lips. </p><p>“Peter Parker!”</p><p>“Sir!” </p><p>“Right side hitter.” </p><p>Peter had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning as an idiot as he skipped to his position. And so it went on with all the positions from opposite hitter to middle blocker. However, when Stark announced that Flash would be middle blocker, he had something to say about that. </p><p>“Wait, but I thought I was gonna be libero?” Flash asked, although he did make his way to his assigned position when Rhodes gave him a stern look. </p><p>“You’re very good at that position, Flash, but I’m not putting you there cause you make a very good blocker too. Things might change in the future, now let’s see how this works. We’re gonna practice what needs to happen on your side of the net.”</p><p>While he spoke, Coach Rhodes had once again brought out the desk on the opposite side. Peter found it quite funny seeing Coach Stark on it, just like he would seeing any teacher standing on their desk. </p><p>“Between us two, we’re gonna be sending the balls in your court in a variety of ways, from different angles and at different speed.” Rhodes said, gesturing to Stark and himself while he spoke. “You need to react accordingly. Ideally, I’d like you to always do the three passes, unless of course it calls for a block, a direct hit or goes outside the lines…” </p><p>And so it began. Peter could tell they had been training for longer now, as there was much more fluidity in their passages, they knew who was going to get it and Harley as a setter was incredible, like he could read Peter's mind. After emptying the two trolleys Coach Stark asked for them to run around and collect all the balls.</p><p>Rhodey nor Stark held back on the receiving and connection practice. Oddly, it was the coaches’ feint that caused the boys the most trouble. Their diving needed some polishing too, since whenever they actually reacted fast enough to go for a dive, they halted to a stop midway to the ball’s dropping point. The coaches were relentless in their criticism, but Peter nor the other boys were about to give up any time soon. </p><p>“Bring it on!”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” Stark laughed, and slammed the ball down once more for Peter to chase. “Get it! It’s not over till it has dropped!”</p><p>After the repetitive receiving practice, the coaches moved onto attack strategy. This was Peter’s favourite kind of practice for obvious reasons. New attack formations and strategies were always the most exciting. </p><p>“Now… Harley. I want to see you set the ball for Jason, but I actually want you, Ned, to attack instead… Makes sense? All right, Harley stay where you are. Everyone else move to the side. Peter, pass the ball to Harley, please. Harley, set it like you normally would for your left side hitter which is gonna be… Platypus! Come here.” </p><p>Coach Rhodes snorted as he got into position, while Coach Stark took Ned’s place. The boys stood still as they watched Harley set the ball, then Coach Rhodes jumped to attack it only to land back down and have the ball be hit with brutal force by Coach Stark from the back instead. The ball slammed into the floor, loosing momentum and then rolled slowly to the opposite wall. Most of the boys’ eyes where wide with awe, and they all turned back to Stark in sync. </p><p>The older man huffed out a pleased breath, his hands on his hips.</p><p>“This is what I mean. One jumps, the other one hits from the back. And this applies to both sides.” He said while pointing at Peter. “It’s all about confusing the opponent.”</p><p>“It’s that what you call a back attack?” Jason asked, getting back into position after Rhodey and Stark’s demonstration. </p><p>“Yes, exactly! And you three will all have to be in sync, but Harley, as the setter, you must be the most confident. You have to set the ball exactly right for this to work. I don’t expect success right away, so we need to start practicing already.” Stark said and clapped his hands together before rubbing them together, like he had just plotted out a great plan for a robbery. And, in a way, he had. </p><p>A plan for Midtown High to go to nationals, and steal the gold from all the other teams. Peter was more than ready for that, and eagerly awaited Stark’s signal for them to start. </p><p>“Lets go!”</p><p>The boys tried and tried and tried again, after emptying and refilling the trolleys three times coach Stark finally blew the whistle. </p><p>“All right, that’s enough for today! On the floor. Harley, lead the cool down, please. I gotta finish writing the report…” The brunette coach instructed. </p><p>As they all sat down in a sort of circle, Harley guided them through the stretches. </p><p>“Tummy up, lay on your bac-“ </p><p>“He said tummy!” Abe giggled. </p><p>“Shut up, Abe! Stomach up? That just sounds weird.” Harley laughed. “Put right foot on left knee and pull the left thigh towards you… To stretch your bu- Your glutes!” </p><p>They all laughed like idiots, but as a friend group of idiots. </p><p>“Guys… I was thinking…” Peter started, only to be interrupted by Jason.</p><p>“Oh, my God, you can think?” </p><p>“Shush! I was thinking-” Peter giggled as they changed the position to stretch the other leg. “Maybe we should watch some old games? To like get more inspiration. Like when they do back attacks and so on?” </p><p>“That’s actually a good idea.” Harley commented. “I wished we could do it at mine, but with my little brothers around there’s no way we’d have a second to focus.” </p><p>“Aunt May wouldn’t mind, but we definitely can’t all fit in our showbox apartment… if only we knew someone with a big enough place…” Peter slowed down his words as they all started turning towards Flash. </p><p>“All right, all right… It’s not like anyone is ever at my house anyway! We can have a get-together in the basement. I’ve actually just finished building a projector from scratch for tech class so hopefully it works. Otherwise we’ll have to stick with the big TV in the living room…” </p><p>The boys all laughed. Flash was always so casual about what he had, having grown up with so much money Peter could probably have lived off for the rest of his life.</p><p>“Now to finish up let’s do Peter’s favourite position… the cat and cow!” Harley laughed while Peter jokingly slapped him across the back. </p><p>“Harleeeyyy! Shuddup!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading! Some have already noticed the hints at the slow burn, and believe me there’s more to come ;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sprain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter is busted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they were back at it. Peter was exhausted. He woke up super-late and got ready in a rush. He had stayed up until the middle of the night to study for a test, finish writing a paper and get a head start on his maths homework. The team had agreed to head to Flash’s place after practice on Saturday, and so Peter had to do some serious time management to fulfil all his responsibilities. He had also promised to help May with errands and chores this weekend.</p><p>When Peter made it to the gym, everyone was already stretching and warming up, and even though he felt Coach Stark’s eyes burning in the back of his head, nobody really told him off. Luckily, Peter had put on his practice clothes at home, which meant he had frozen his legs to death on the way over, but at least all he had to do was drop his stuff and run over to join this teammates. </p><p>“Okay, everyone! Stand in line, please.” Coach Rhodes requested. </p><p>God, Peter was so sleepy. While Rhodes talked to them about today’s goals and gave the usual reminders of what to do at the weekends, Peter could not help but let out a big yawn. He was so caught up in his tiredness, that he did not register that Coach Stark was walking near him until he was breathing down his neck. Peter startled, and turned to face the older man. </p><p>“Your t-shirt is the wrong way around.” Stark commented before turning on this heel. Peter slowly looked down, almost like a comic scene from a movie. As he looked down at himself, he also realised he still had the socks he had slept with on, which were mismatched. A mint green one and a blush pink one. God, Peter wanted to die, but he was too tired to feel embarrassed. He quickly slipped his hands into his t-shirt and flipped it around. </p><p>Today’s practice would focus on serves. But, before that, Stark got the boys to play a few rounds of football to warm up. It was quite fun actually, since they all sucked pretty bad at controlling the ball with their feet. They managed to score a handful of goals, and get their blood pumping and muscles working before starting on passes to prepare their hands. </p><p>Peter had so much fun with playing football, that he totally forgot about his still aching ankle, but when he teamed up with Ned to do passes, he could not ignore it any longer.<br/>
He tried to move less to spare his ankle the extra stress, but Coach Rhodey called him out for not moving enough. Peter bit his bottom lip, but eventually, he could not take it anymore. </p><p>“Coach? Can I head to the bathroom?” Peter asked. </p><p>“Hmm, make it quick.” Coach Stark grunted back.</p><p>Peter went to make a run for it, but immediately decided that walking quickly would have to do. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” The boy muttered under his breath. Peter was really feeling the pain. He did not know if it was because it had gotten worse, or simply because he was tired and had not gotten enough rest. “C’mon open up, open up…” He mumbled while trying to get into his locker.</p><p>With shaky hands he got into his emergency kit and pulled out some bandages and tape to wrap his ankle in. His ankle looked fine from the outside. It was not swollen or bruised, so why did it hurt so bad? </p><p>When he was done he stood up and did a quick jog and jump on the spot, but realised that it still ached. So, Peter slipped his hand into the side pocket of his gym bag and took out the packet of painkillers he had sneaked out of Aunt May's medicine cupboard. He had taken one a few days ago, when it ached so much and he really needed to be able to focus to finish studying for a biology exam. And it had made him feel better. The pain medication would not fix the pain, but all he needed now was to get through practice. He could probably take a nap during the next class anyway, if he managed to get a spot at the back. It was probably just the lack of sleep that made it ache.</p><p>After wrapping his ankle and letting the painkiller soak up into his system, Peter felt like he had got a grip again. They were doing spike exercises now, and Peter nailed one spike after another. The others were having a blast too, and the atmosphere buzzed with excitement and team spirit. </p><p>However, on his fifth spike, Peter tried to jump higher than before. He wanted to raise his impact point. The boy was so focused on going up, that he momentarily forgot that he had to get down again. His landing was less than ideal, but he only wobbled a bit without falling over. However, Stark looked mortified. </p><p>“Peter! Office, now!” Stark bellowed, making everyone freeze.</p><p>Peter winced internally. He was not sure if it was more because of the pain in his ankle, or the emotional pain of being called out. Reluctantly, Peter followed Coach Stark to the office. He did not look up at his teammates, feeling too much like a puppy that had been scolded for doing something he should not have and getting caught.</p><p>Once in the office, Peter was pretty sure that Stark slammed the door with some force. The boy tried not to flinch, but probably failed. The office was simple, but not lacking for a coach’s office. There was a sturdy desk with a computer, a few comfortable chairs and a small sofa. The coach directed Peter there. </p><p>“Sit, and take off your shoe.”</p><p>Peter did not have to ask which shoe.</p><p>Peter looked up at the man when he heard him rummaging in the locker he had behind his desk. He stared at Coach Stark’s back, but the moment the older man turned around, Peter flicked his gaze to the floor. It was a very interesting floor. It was a mustard yellow colour. While studying the floor, Peter could not help but wonder why there was not a carpet there. Perhaps it would be easier for Coach Stark to clean the blood from the floor after he has killed him. </p><p>Perhaps Peter was being dramatic, but the coach had yet to say a word since they stepped into the office. All Peter could hear was his own loud heartbeat in his ears. With trembling hands, Peter adjusted his headband, just to have something to do. Finally, the coach had found what he needed in the locker, and came to join Peter by the small sofa. </p><p>“Show me.” Coach Stark prompted, gesturing for Peter to lift his foot. Stark went to sit on the coffee table in front of him, and took Peter’s foot into his lap. He took off his sock, and said nothing at first when he saw the bandage.</p><p>Peter pouted. He thought he was pouting at least, but it must have looked more like an awful grimace. </p><p>“Am I hurting you?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. He was not grimacing at any physical pain. Coach Stark was very gentle while unwrapping the bandage. Instead, it was the embarrassment of being caught so red-handed that pained Peter so much. Both Rhodey and Stark had lectured the team of taking care of their bodies, avoiding injuries and knowing when to stop and rest. Peter was way beyond that point now. </p><p>“Let me know if it hurts.” Stark said, looking up briefly at Peter before returning his gaze to his foot. Slowly, but gently, the coach started to rotate Peter's foot and ankle, testing mobility and looking for any pain.</p><p>Peter whined a bit as his foot was moved. It hurt a bit at this angle, but when Stark pushed his foot to the left, Peter cried out. </p><p>“Ow, ow, ow…” Peter complained with a loud wince. “Fuuck… Oh, shit, sorry… Oh- fuck! I said shit.” He added, flopping against the back of the sofa with his forearms covering his face. </p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s all right.” The coach said, letting go of Peter’s foot when the boy reacted so strongly. To make up for the hurt, he rubbed at the boy’s foot more gently. “Looks like a small sprain. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</p><p>Even if Stark was trying to hide his frustration and disappointment, Peter still caught it in the older man’s question. He cringed at himself, and rubbed his eyes dry with the heels of his palms. But, when Peter looked up at Coach Stark again, his eyes looked more concerned and sad than anything else. </p><p>“Kid, I’m- I’m just worried, all right? I just got here and I can’t have players drop like flies.” Coach started to joke, but Peter could only muster a weak chuckle in return. “I’ll tape and bandage you up, properly, and then you’re resting on the bench. Do you need an ice pack too?”</p><p>“Please…” Peter mumbled. As coach Stark got to work, Peter leaned against the back of the sofa again and threw his head back, trying to escape to any other situation than this in his mind. </p><p>After a few minutes, Peter felt Coach Stark letting go of his foot, and slipping his sock on again. However, he did not put the shoe on. Peter tried to sniffle as quietly as possible as he sat up. He still could not face Stark fully, and he hung his head as he replied to him.</p><p>“You’re all good now. I’ll get the ice from the girls. We ran out just now, so. Go sit on the bench in the meantime.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Stark left the office before him, but Peter still felt like all eyes where on him as he half-limped to the nearest bench that was out of the spiking danger zone. He sat on the side of the court, and immediately the comments started raining down on him. </p><p>“Did you get spanked, Parker?” Flash cooed in a sickly voice, making himself laugh most out of the boys. Half a dozen more comments were thrown his way, and most were genuinely concerned. Like Harley. </p><p>“You all right, Pete?” The captain asked, jogging over and eyeing Peter’s taped and bandaged foot.</p><p>Peter suddenly got timid again, not really feeling like having all the attention on him. He was still upset that he had let down Coach Stark, even if the man had said he was just worried. God, was he going to call Aunt May? He really did not want to deal with that. Peter loved his aunt, but she was such a mother hen every time he was sick or injured. He appreciated the care, but he hoped she did not found out. Besides, Coach Stark had said it was just a sprain. He would be good to go in a few days.</p><p>Still, Peter was overtired and in pain, and that made him that much worse at controlling his emotions. He was getting worked up again, face scrunched up and pained. Thankfully, Harley could interpret the signs, and came to help Peter up from the bench. </p><p>“Come on, let's go outside for a second.” Harley said.</p><p>With Harley’s help, Peter managed to wobble out of the gym hall. The air in the lobby was a bit cooler, and Peter felt his head clear up a bit. </p><p>“So, what did coach tell you?” Harley started, helping Peter to keep his foot elevated on the bench before sitting next to him.</p><p>“Mmm… S’nothing really... He was just upset at me for not telling him anything.” </p><p>“But, you’ll be okay to play with us next week? Right? It’s our first game of the season.” Harley pointed out. Although his tone was kind, Peter still took the question seriously. Harley was expecting him to be ready. </p><p>The boy forced a smile, looking up at the captain. </p><p>“Yeah. I’ll be ready then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading! I’ve been super busy with work and studies, so I’m sorry for not updating sooner🥺💗 I hope you guys are liking this so far and we’d love to know what you think🏐🏐</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>